


Can the two of you shut up and fuck me already?

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because of Reasons, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean in Charge, Double Penetration, Feral Castiel, M/M, Marking, Multi, Purgatory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel, there is lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Cas and Benny keep fighting, and Dean has had enough of it. Time to take charge and make both of them apologise for ignoring him.





	Can the two of you shut up and fuck me already?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! (tommorrow, but I'd rather have this up early than late)

“Oh my  _ God _ ! Can the two of you shut up and fuck me already?”

The argument between Cas and Benny - which had been growing more and more heated, Dean was getting worried about the integrity of their little campsite - ground to a sudden, screeching halt. He didn’t even remember what they’d started arguing about. Cas’s coat? Benny’s secret gumbo recipe he wouldn't stop waxing poetic about? Something else, just as equally stupid?

“I have been standing here, listening to you two knuckleheads, for an hour!” Dean thrust a finger towards the sun, now low in the sky. “And that is too damn long, for any argument.”

“I apologize, Dean. I got ca-” Cas started, but Dean held up the same finger from before and he stopped.

“Dean. Cher. Come on, he’s trying to apolo-” 

“No!” Dean turned the finger on Benny, and the vampire took a step back. “I don’t care. I’ve been listening to both of you yap like  _ washerwomen  _ for too damn long. I don’t want to hear another. Single. Word.”

Benny raised both his hands in surrender, expression sheepish, and Cas looked away, but Dean could see his remorse in the dejected slump of his shoulders.

“I’m going to need to see some actions before either of you are forgiven.”

Benny’s left eyebrow started rising, but Cas just nodded; repentant. 

“So start stripping.”

Cas whipped around, viscerally surprised at the turn of events, which made it all the more obvious just how distracted he’d been when Dean originally interjected. He’d been pretty clear about what he expected.

“Dea-”

“Shush! Less lip, more strip. Come on, Cas. Chop chop.”

Benny huffed in amusement, but he was already halfway out his shirts. Cas glared at the other man for half a second, and then tried getting naked faster. The rivalry between the two of them tended to be friendly, but every so often … Dean licked his lips. Waiting impatiently for them to finish. 

Hilariously, both of them forgot to take off their shoes before they took off their pants, and neither noticed Dean kick off his own jeans - he’d gone barefoot when he decided on how to proceed, being prepared really was the best. He climbed up on the makeshift bed - mostly just dirt packed into a more convenient shape and covered in anything soft they could scavenge - leaning forward on his elbows, and arching his back to put his ass on display.

“Now someone better be good and ready to start kissing my ass, or I’m gonna be pissed.”

He didn’t look back to see what his boyfriends did, but there was a bit of a scuffle. 

“Fuck! Yeah.” Dean cried out, head dipping lower as he thrust back against Benny’s tongue, wriggling his ass happily when Cas curled around his left leg and bit - not to gently - at the meat of his ass. “Gonna have to share, guys. Plenty of apologising to do. Mmm, yeah, right there. Fuck Benny, Benny, Benny, _Benny_!”

Not to be outmatched, Cas pushed the other man out of the way and rubbed his own scruffy cheeks all over Dean’s more sensitive ones as he lapped at his hole with unbridled enthousiasm. 

“Oh yeah, Cas. S’good.  _ So good _ .”

After a couple of turns, all of them involving shoving or growling, Dean was grinding back on Benny’s tongue when a finger dipped inside besides the agile muscle. Not quite as thick as Benny’s massive hands, so Cas was getting in on the action. The angel could be convinced to share, but sitting back and watching wasn't his style.

“Lube, ah- Lube’s in my, mmmmmm, in my pocket.”

The loss of Cas’s finger was made up for by Benny spreading him wide and stuffing his tongue as deep as he could go. Toes curling in delight, Dean decided he could probably wait till Cas came back. 

Dean had thanked his one lucky star that he’d been zapped into purgatory still in possession of his stuff; including his trusty bottle of lube. 

There was another silent scuffle, and Dean looked back to see who was winning the chance to do what to find Benny holding Cas’s head in place with a stern hand in his hair. Moving him up, and down and Dean could feel the slick slide of Cas’s tongue as he followed the other man’s directions while Benny slicked up his own fingers. Unless they were fighting, this was the only time Cas allowed hismelf to be controlled by the other man. But even now, Dean could see his training to take more than Benny was willing to let him have. the angel's hands dug into the meat of Dean's thighs as his instincts warred between takign Dean, or fighting Benny. 

Tugging roughly, Benny tipped Cas’s head to the side. It exposed most of Dean’s hole, and let Cas lap at his twitching rim if he stretched a bit. 

Obeying the commanded silence, Benny traced questioning circles around Dean’s hole.

“Fuck, Benny. Stretch me wide, man.”

The cajun didn’t need to be told twice. Dean’s hole was open enough already, they fucked like bunnies after all, and soon he was clenching around three fingers. Enough for one of them to slide right in, but not quite what Dean was hoping for. He could feel the heated breaths coming from Cas's mouth as he grew increasingly more desperate.

“One more.” 

Cas moaned, broken and needy where Benny held him; hands petting all Dean’s skin as he licked around Benny’s fingers. 

“Wanna ride Cas first.” The angel made a happy sound, licking even more eagerly as Benny managed to fit his fourth finger inside of Dean’s ass; thumb sliding tantalizingly close. “C’mere, Cas. Need to get you wet enough.”

With Cas scrambling to get his dick in Dean’s waiting mouth, Benny’s tongue took over; pushing spit inside Dean’s hole alongside the lube. 

The slick sounds of Cas fucking into his mouth overpowered everything else. If his boyfriends took the time to start conversing now, he’d never know it. Not that either was in a good place for a chat. 

Benny was tongue deep in his hole, and Cas went near delirious any time his dick got involved. Purgatory was all about letting go of restrictions, after all, and Cas embraced it. He had both hands fisted in Dean's hair -  hips snapping back and forth hard enough that Dean had to keep his hands on the angel's hips to keep him from bruising his nose - and the noises, good god the noises. Dean recognised most of them as mangled enochian alongside grunts and growls, but none of them ever made enough sense to decipher . 

It actually took some effort to push Cas away from him. The angel didn’t go full feral, but he’d been holding back every iota of lust for so long he was chomping at the bit now that it had some place to go.

“Sit down, Cas. there you go. Good angel.”

Cas growled, and Dean knew he wasn’t going to be a good wave of celestial intent for much longer. With a groan, he pulled himself off of Benny’s fingers and climbed into Cas’s lap. 

The angel whimpered, pulling Dean in with clingy arms and hopeful little aborted thrusts; blue eues blown wide as he stared soulfully up at Dean.

“Yeah, Cas. Gonna ride you. Don’t worry.”

He reached back, lined up Castiel’s spit slick dick, sank down in one well practiced move, and hung on for the ride. Cas grabbed his ass, his hips, his back, and thrust up, grinding deep and refusing to back out like his life depended on it. A technique that did wonders for Dean’s prostate.

“Benny?”

Still silent, the other man pressed close to Dean’s back in acknowledgement.

“Go slow, but get a finger in me.”

Benny’s smile was pretty much all teeth, mouthing at Dean’s heaving shoulders while he got his hand in place. The second the digit started inching its way inside, Cas growled, fucking deeper still as if that could keep the competition out.

“Gonna have to learn to share me, Cas. Relax.”

Cas didn’t, but he did stop growling. Instead, he mirrored Benny’s actions by marking the other side of Dean’s neck. 

“Fuck! Another one.”

The stretch that came with a dick and two fingers was intense, but in a land that was all hunger and power, Dean wanted more. He let his body get accustomed to the extra intrusion before panting out the demand. 

Benny rumbled, Cas growled, and Dean moaned in delight when three fingers worried next to Cas’s shallowly pumping dick. It would have to be enough.

“Fill me up, Benny. Get in me. Want you, both of you.”

The vampire didn’t have to be told twice. Dean could hear him slicking up one handed, before the fingers inside him fell away to be replaced by the blunt head of a second dick. 

Dean held his breath, head tipped back to let Cas roam more freely across his neck.

Benny slipped in the slick that was smeared all over Dean's ass, bumping against Dean’s taint, Dean’s balls, and Cas’s dick before a finger slipped between them to hold open his hole. He caught, and Dean was sure he’d never breathe again. 

Out of the three of them, Benny was the only one who remained clear headed enough during sex to do this slowly, but he didn’t take more time than necessary. Quick, short thrusts got him deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and if he hadn’t known he was literally stuck in purgatory, Dean would have sworn he was in heaven.

“Take me. C’mon, Benny.  _ Take me _ !”

It wasn’t begging. Dean Winchester did not beg. Not here. 

Here he demanded, he ordered, and he took. All of them did.

Benny hugged him close, arms slipping under Dean’s shoulders and holding firm. It left Cas the space to continue his quest of marking Dean in bruises and bites, and gave Benny the leverage to do as Dean commanded. 

With Cas grinding deep, Benny moved. Long pulls and shoves that stretched Dean’s hole to its limit as they chased their peak.

I was bliss, and glory, and savage love. And it was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
